


Space

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [60]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Space

You kept your fingers laced with Thor’s the entire time you were on your date, only letting his hand go when it was time to eat. “You’re being rather affectionate little one.” Thor mused, winking at you.

Blushing, you chuckled. “I have a very attractive fiance, can you blame me?”

He chuckled at that. “Speaking off, shall we plan for the Asgardian wedding of the century?”

“I cannot wait to marry you.” You agreed, beaming.

“Nor I.” He smiled. “Now that Heimdall can travel, it can be soon.”

You nodded. “We will need to have Steve watch Benjamin.”

Thor nodded. “Perfect. I need to ask Clint about being best man, if that is still a good idea?”

Smiling, you nodded. “that’s perfect.”

“I’d like all the guys to be my best men, but they will be there regardless.” He smiled, growing excited. “Is Stark going?”

You thought for a moment and shrugged. “I would think so, unless he would prefer to stay at the tower with Benjamin and Steve.”

“I think he will choose that option.” He nodded before moving on.

You nodded in agreement, knowing that Tony wasn’t trusting of Steve. “Wait, why do you think that?”

Thor was chewing and shrugged. “I just always thought he didn’t want to watch you get married.”

“Oh.” You weren’t sure how to reply to that, so you dropped it. You listened to the rest of Thor’s plans, smiling as you heard his mother’s plans as well. She made you always feel welcome, and made Asgard feel even more like home.

“Shall we take a walk?” He asked once dinner was over.

“I’d like that. I’m sure Heimdall will be glued to you tomorrow.” You smiled.

“And I look forward to it.” He took your and once you exited the dinner spot and led you to a park. It was a cool evening, and it was nice to relax, and unwind. He sat with you on a bench, both of you just enjoying the peace for a moment. You leaned your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes to focus on him.

He squeezed your hand gently and watched the small fountain in the middle. You glanced up at him. “Let’s go home and watch a movie.”

He chuckled. “As you wish.” He stood. “You fall asleep within the first twenty minutes of films.”

“I’ll make coffee…”

He laughed again and gently cupped your cheek. “I love you so much.”

You grinned, kissing him back. “I love you. I can’t wait for the next couple weeks to go by.” You playfully winked.

“Not as much as I am eager.” He brushed your hair out of your face.

Chuckling, you pecked his lips once more before taking his hand to leave the park. You nuzzled to his side as you walked majority back before finally getting a car.

* * *

When you went to the nurseries, you found Steve asleep, leaning against a wall in Benjamin’s. You bit your lip as he was still cradling him and gently took him before laying him in the crib. You didn’t want to wake Steve so you pulled a blanket over him instead.

Walking out, you made your way to Heimdall’s, finding him lying on the floor with Heimdall, the tablet nearby. You smiled to yourself and crouched down, picking up Heimdall and tucking him in before gently waking up Tony.

He grumbled and rolled over. “What time is it?”

“Like nine.” You tousled his hair. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“You joining me?” He smirked, making you chuckle. “Can’t blame a man for trying.” He sat up with a groan. “I’ll probably head to the lab then.” He stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

You sighed. “please don’t stay up all night.”

He just kissed your forehead before going to kiss Heimdall goodnight. You watched him for a moment, smiling lovingly.

“Night sweetheart.” He gave a small smile before leaving down to his lab.

With that, you made your way to your room, eager to snuggle against Thor. You found him already ready for bed and rushed yourself to do the same. As soon as you were ready, you hurried under the blankets to him, causing him to chuckle. “I am here.” He brought you close to his chest.

“Good. I prefer it this way.” You teased, practically laying on top of him. It didn’t take long for you to drift off as he rubbed your back, snuggling closer to him. Home wasn’t New York, or in Asgard, it was your love’s arms.

Thor held you for the longest time but didn’t sleep much. He carefully got out of bed in the morning and went to check on Heimdall and Benjamin. He worried about Benjamin as if he was his own son. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Steve still asleep and gently patted his shoulder before rubbing Benjamin’s stomach. He smiled softly at the feeling of his breathing. He widened his eyes as he stirred and lifted him carefully. “I’m sure you’ll wake up hungry.” Thor held him carefully on his shoulder, moving quietly back to your room.

You were still asleep and snuggled to his arm as he laid down with Benjamin, breathing contently. The small infant was on his stomach on Thor’s chest, starting to fuss and squirm a bit. Thor tried to soothe him but soon his small cries woke you. Yawning, you blinked and smiled when you saw Thor making Benjamin look even smaller than he really was. “Your hand is like a blanket to him.” You mumbled lovingly as you sat up.

He chuckled lightly. “He makes me feel like a giant!” Thor joked. “More than Heimdall ever did.”

“You are one.” You teased. You situated yourself and began feeding Benjamin as you leaned against Thor. “I think that last night was the best I’ve slept since he was born.” You admitted softly.

“That is great to hear.” He smiled down at you. “I have a few more days here, then off to Asgard. Father is preparing for a small battle.”

Had Benjamin not been nursing, you would have sat up to look at him. “Battle?!” Since you’d been together, he had not been to battle.

“Just a small one.” He assured you. “The kingdom checks in on their enemies every once in so many centuries. It is time for the next one.”

You nodded slightly, constantly worried for him. Even if he assured you he’d be fine, you would be a wreck until he returned home to you.

Thor knew you were concerned but felt it was better to tell you now then not at all, or at the last minute. You’d be furious if he returned with some scratches, or bruises, and hurt that he hadn’t been honest. He kissed your head gently. “Do you wish for me to lay him back when you are done?” He nodded down to Benjamin. 

“Why don’t we bring him with us while we eat breakfast, and then to the playroom with Heimdall?” You glanced up at him the best you could.

“BEN?!” You heard Steve yell, causing your head to whip towards the door. A panicked looking Steve rushed into your room, breathing heavy. “Oh, thank God. I woke up and he was gone.” He breathed, resting his hands on his knees.

“I apologize, I should have waked you.” Thor spoke softly.

It was endearing to see Steve so worried about his son. “He’s almost done feeding if you want to burp him.” You offered.

He nodded. “I’d like that.” Steve gave you a small smile. “And it’s okay, Thor. I should have realized he’d be with you guys.”

“I see the concern.” Thor nodded gently.

You gently detached your son when he was done and fixed yourself before offering him to Steve. He took him, his blue eyes never leaving the small bundle in his hands, a loving smile on his face. You felt yourself relax a little and bit your lip. “Do you want to have breakfast with us?”

Thor was surprised, but he didn’t show it. He knew it was solely for your child.

“No, but thank you.” Steve declined with a weak smile. “I’ll be in his room, or Bucky’s.” He patted Benjamin’s back as he walked out.

Feeling Thor’s lips on your temple, you smiled. “I am proud of you, little one.” He told you honestly.

You shrugged. “Half of me feels bad.” You looked down. “The other half doesn’t care how he feels.”

He nodded in understanding. “You are putting the interest of Benjamin first. As any good mother would. You are giving him a chance to have his father in his life, but have made it clear that it’s not a given.”

You smiled up at him. “You’re just the perfect partner you know that?” You kissed him lovingly.

“I believe otherwise, but to hear you say it means a lot.” Thor grinned.

Tony had passed by to tell you good morning, but he stopped himself and let you enjoy your time with Thor instead. He smiled to himself and made his way to get breakfast started. He passed by Heimdall’s room and grinned as he was standing in his makeshift crib. “Morning kid.”

“OH EE!” Heimdall bounced on his legs, laughing as Tony moved closer. As soon as Tony was in a few steps of his crib, his little hands shot out for him.

Tony smiled brightly and lifted him, rubbing his back. “Hungry?”

At the mention of food, Heimdall’s face lit up, making him look even more like his Godly father.

“So cute.” Tony squeezed him and took him down to the kitchen, sitting him on his high chair. “Let’s see what kind’ve stuff we have.”

His eyes watched intently as Tony moved around the kitchen, forcing him to do a double take when his parents walked in. “DADA!”

“Morning son.” Thor went over and kissed his head, smiling as you did the same. “Good morning, Stark.” He greeted his friend.

“Morning, Tony.” You smiled at him.

Tony waved as his good morning and handed you what he was warming for Heimdall. “I’ll have someone restock the pantry and fridge soon.” He said softly before walking out.

You were surprised that he didn’t stay, and let out a small sigh. Your fear started to bubble up again. You told yourself after breakfast that you’d go talk to him. “Pancakes?” You asked Thor.

Thor looked like Heimdall at that moment and lit up. “With that sugar substance you sprinkle on after?”

Smiling, you nodded. “Of course.” You got to work and made a plate for your fiance, giving Heimdall a small one to chew on. “I’m gonna take a plate up to Tony, okay?”

“Of course.” He nodded.

You hummed as you went up to the biggest lab and peeked in once the doors opened. “Breakfast…” you smiled weakly at Tony. He smiled over at you, waving you in. “Is…is everything okay? You seemed almost off this morning.”

He nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just know Thor’s not always here so I give you guys space when he is.” He tore off a piece of pancake and ate it while he looked at his work.

“You didn’t have to leave, though. You could have eaten with us.” You told him, sitting in a chair. “Clearly Heimdall likes having you around.” You teased.

Tony smiled at that. “Yeah, I just don’t wanna…” He looked for the word. “Intrude.” He shrugged.

Getting up, you moved so that you were standing next to him. You placed your hand on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I love you, but you really are a dork.” You teased. “You’re joining us for both lunch, and dinner, whether you like it or not.”

He blushed. “Are you sure?” He looked at you, looking insecure for a split second.

“I’m sure.” You nodded with a soft smile. “So, I’ll let you get back to work, and leave you be.”

Tony nodded. “Thanks for the pancakes.” He said softly.

“You’re welcome.” You told him, clearly still slightly worried, but not saying it. “See you at lunch.” You added before leaving.

Thor was cleaning up Heimdall when you walked back in. “Everything alright?”

You shrugged. “Tony seems off.” You admitted. “He said that he likes to give us ‘space’ when you’re home, but something tells me that’s not all of it.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “What do you believe it is?”

Heimdall reached for you, picking up that you were sad. You gave him a small smile as you lifted him. “I have no idea…” You rubbed his back as he nuzzled to you. “What if he is changing his mind about me?”

His face softened at that, putting down what he had in his hands to move to hold you. “I doubt that is the case, little one.” He said gently. “Would you like me to have a word with him? Simply state that you are concerned, and I am a friend, should he need one.”

You chewed on your lip a moment. “Please? I’m scared I’ll get a call that he’s in the hospital again one day, or that he’ll wear himself down.”

Thor nodded, kissing your head. “I don’t want you so worried. I will go now okay? Say you are getting Heimdall ready for the day.”

“Sounds like a plan. How about we take him to the park this morning? After you’re done with Tony, you can keep Heimdall company while I get Benjamin.” You suggested.

“If you wish my love.” He patted Heimdall’s back as you parted ways. Thor hoped that your worries were unfounded, and that Tony was not changing his mind about you. He would be truly upset if that was the case.

He sighed heavily as he made his way up, rubbing his beard at what he thought he could say. The last thing he wanted was to make Tony feel attacked.

Tony was writing some equations on a whiteboard when Thor walked in. “Everything okay Goldilocks?”

“I’m afraid not.” Thor told him. “Y/N is worried about you.”

“Why?” Tony frowned and looked at him. “I ate my breakfast.”

“she is fearful you will wear yourself out, or that something is bothering you. As your friend, I came to see if there was anything I could do.” Thor offered.

“Oh I’m fine.” He waved him off. “I’m just giving you guys space.”

He raised an eyebrow. “why do I feel there’s more?”

Tony sighed and turned to him again. “I just think you guys are meant to be okay? I don’t want to intrude.”

“You cannot intrude.” Thor countered. “She is worried you are changing your mind about her. Is that the case?”

Tony’s chest clenched. “No, not at all. I don’t want her feeling that way.” He turned, rubbing his temple. “Maybe I’ll take her on a date soon?”

Thor gave him a small smile, and nodded. “Please do. It’ll help her a lot. While she is relieved my parents do not think less of her for Benjamin, I think a small bit of her will always worry about you, and them.”

Tony nodded. “It’s understandable. I’ll love those kids with my life, but I know it’s actions that’ll prove that.”

That made Thor smile with pride, his large hand landing on Tony’s shoulder. “You are learning, my friend.”

Tony gave the God a smile, nodding. “Thanks. I’ll go see her later.”

“We shall be bringing the boys to the park, so we will return for lunch.” Thor told him simply.

“Sounds good.” He nodded, already thinking about what to say to you.

* * *

Heimdall was dressed and playing in the playroom when Thor came in, a pleased look on his face. “Things will be fine little one.” He assured as he approached you.

You smiled up at him, hope in your eyes. “I trust you.” You gave him a soft kiss before going to get ready yourself for the park. You were also preparing yourself to get Benjamin from Steve, hoping that things would become easier in time. You brushed your shirt off before making your way to his room, knocking on Bucky’s when you didn’t find him.

“Come in.” Came Bucky’s voice, clearly still fighting sleep, making you chuckle.

You peeked in. “Sorry to wake you, just looking for Steve…”

Bucky yawned, waving it off. “He woke me up.” He motioned to where Steve was with Benjamin on his legs. “Worth it, though. Kid’s cute.”

You smiled at that and opened the door all the way to where you saw Steve. “Hey…” You bit your lip. “Thor and I wanted to take Heimdall and Benjamin to the park in the few.”

Steve nodded, glancing to Benjamin. “Time’s up, kid.” He sighed softly, lifting the infant to bring to you.


End file.
